


по-кансайски

by jana_nox



Series: 50 первых поцелуев [26]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Drabble, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: Рё подготовился к самоизоляции со всей ответственностью.
Relationships: Nishikido Ryo/Ohkura Tadayoshi
Series: 50 первых поцелуев [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473413
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	по-кансайски

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helgatrush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/gifts).



> В твиттере есть челлендж про [50 поцелуев](https://twitter.com/jananox/status/1168209192940965888), и я упорно продолжаю пилить эту корову.
> 
> 40\. because the world is ending — потому что мир кончается

Рё подготовился к самоизоляции со всей ответственностью.

— Почему в твоей квартире есть люк, ведущий в подвал?! — послышался из гостиной возмущенный голос приглашенного для осмотра Окуры.

Он запасся продуктами заранее, подчистил запасы мыла в двух соседних конбини, накупил семян — выращивать собственные овощи под искусственным освещением (в какой-то момент все может стать настолько плохо, что единственных друзей нужно будет выращивать самому, подсказывали ему все современные книжки про Апокалипсис). Он пригласил мастера и обновил винду, почистил место на диске и накачал (пиратски! это Аканиши научил) музыки, сериалов и фильмов на три терабайтника, чтобы хватило на долгую-долгую зиму вперед.

— Впереди у нас весна, — снова внес свои коррективы Окура, переворачивая листок на бумажном календаре с января на февраль. В Токио только-только зарегистрировали первые следы никогда ранее не виданного вируса, и решение о том, что с этим всем делать, мир будет принимать еще долгие месяцы, которые ждали их впереди. Но Нишикидо Рё, кажется, свой ответ уже нашел. — И, кажется, Джин накачал тебе китайских сериалов, они такие длинные, что на три месяца хватит и парочки! Ты же не думаешь, что самоизоляция продлится так долго?

— Атомная зима длится вечно, — поучающе возразил Рё. 

Окура посмотрел на него странно, но в итоге ограничился простым пожатием плеч.

— Ну, подготовился ты классно, признаю. На мой взгляд, избыточно, хотя Субару вот бы оценил, мне кажется. Я всегда как-то больше думал, что вы так просто не сдадитесь и зомбиапокалипсис будете встречать как-то больше… по-кансайски. Но я вот все еще не понимаю, зачем ты позвал меня.

— Потому что мир кончается!

— И?

— И я решил, что поцелуями запасаться мне тоже необходимо.


End file.
